Heretofore fans for computers were compactly designed to conserve space within the computer housing and minimize projections into the area behind the rear panel. The space between the screen and the fan blades was minimal to reduce the overall dimensions of the fan. A transition chamber between the screen and the fan was not employed. Further, the intake screen was typically mounted flush with the rear housing.